


First Kiss

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Duke learns that you've never been kissed before.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Reader, Duke Crocker/You
Kudos: 12





	First Kiss

“So you’ve never been kissed before?”

You feel your cheeks heating up from the embarrassment of having told him this. “Yeah… I’ve never been kissed.”

“Well, I find that unlikely.” He uses his hand to hold his head up, his brown eyes observing you from his side of the table. “You’re one of the most gorgeous women I’ve ever met.”

You give out a snort, a small shy coming to your lips. “Yeah, sure. Tell that to all the women you’ve dated.”

“Gladly.” You almost choke on your own saliva, his lips stretching out when he realizes that he made you flustered. “I do have a question for you, though…”

“What…” You shake your head to clear your thoughts. “What is it?”

Your breath gets cut in your throat when he takes your hand in yours, a familiar glint appearing in his eyes. “Do you wanna have that first kiss with me?”

“I… I… well-” You hate how you can’t properly say a normal sentence right now, hating the fact that your struggles make him smile wider even more. “I mean… sure? I don’t… I’m not… against it-”

You shut up when his free hand gently cup your cheek, his thumb slowly caressing your skin as he looks into your eyes. You can feel your body trembling from the nervousness and the anticipation, his grip on your hand tightening to give you some kind of comfort. You close your eyes just as he leans in, soon feeling his lips pressing against yours in a loving way. He parts away a few moments later, your eyes not being able to open for a little while before you finally manage to flutter them open.

“Enjoyed it?”

The heat spreads down into your neck. “… I did.”

He gives out a grin. “Then how about a couple more, huh?”

A small laugh escapes your mouth just before he kisses you again, glad to have this first experience with someone you love and trust.


End file.
